To compare two different routes of intermittently administered rhIL-2 with a highly active antiretroviral regimen to highly active antiretroviral therapy alone with respect to the proportion of subjects achieving greater than or equal to 50% increase in CD4 counts abouve prerandomization baseline values after one year of rhIL-2 and the rate of change in CD4 counts. This study will compare the safety, tolerance, and effect on quality of life of these regimens.